o pirata dos carros
by piulhitu
Summary: o pirata dos carros ee a mulher que conduz um carro de corrida....uma versao mais minha dos piratas das caraibas. é um short fic e AU. espero que gostem e que comentem...


O Pirata dos Carros

A mulher que conduz carros de corridas

Num certo dia, um Pirata estava a conduzir numa pista de carros, e foi ai onde conheceu uma linda mulher que também conduzia carros de corrida, quando acabou a corrida o pirata ficou muito impressionado porque ele nunca perdeu nenhuma corrida e esta foi a primeira vez, e ainda por cima perdeu contra uma mulher.

Duas semanas depois, o pirata encontrou a linda mulher e convidou a jantar do restaurante romântico, depois, o pirata foi levar a mulher a casa, quando o pirata levou a mulher a casa, como o pirata já ia embora a mulher disse:

-anda cá.

A mulher vira a cara dele e da um beijo, e depois o pirata disse:

-queres andar comigo,

Ela disse:

-Sim pode ser,

E ele disse:

-Gostas de mim,

E o pirata disse:

-sim gosto. Pela primeira vês que te vi eu apaixonei-me por ti.

O pirata disse: então queres andar comigo

A mulher disse: e um bocadinho complicado, mas sim…

Passo uns três meses… no dia quatro do mês de Março, o pirata e a mulher casarão.

Passado uns cinco meses…tiveram dois filhos gémeos era uma menina e um menino…

Um chama-se Caraíbas que era a menina e o menino e o menino chama-se Carrapito…

O pirata estava muito feliz enquanto teve um acidente e por fim falecerão…

Os filhos ficaram muito triste mas passado dezoito anos…

Cada um deles tinha vinte e um…

Num certo dia o carrapito foi viver com a irmã para uma ilha foram com o barco pirata do pai deles.

E então que foi ai que encontrarão oito uma ilha muito linda chamada ilha do amor.

Por a ilha ter aquele nome e eles se apaixonaram…

Eles começarão a se apaixonar, antas de o pai deles ter falecido disse-lhes:

-os irmãos nunca se podem namorar porque são irmãos.

E então eles começarão a namorar e que foi assim que tiveram um filho que se chama Caraipito…

Num cerdo dia o filho deles fez 6 anos e então o Carrapito que era o pai disse:

- tu não podes ir pescar porque ainda és muito novo.

Caraipito disse:

-também pai eu não vou pescar.

E então o pai foi pescar sozinho…

O pai quando chegou a casa troou-se um peixe enorme…

O filho dele ficou emocionado e também cria apanhar um peixe enorme como o do pai…

Então ele não ouviu o pai e foi pescar…

Quando o Carraipito estava a pescar veio um pirata muito terrível que se chama Davey Jones era um pirata muito maléfico que foi um grande adversário para o avo do Carraipito…O pirata Davey rapto o Carraipito e deixou uma mensagem a dizer para o carrapito…

-se queres ver o teu filho vem ter comigo a ilha maléfica…se não vires eu mato o teu filho….

E então o carrapito foi salvar o Carraipito com a Caraíbas, eles foram com o barco pirata do pai deles, passaram mares e mais mares e foi ai que encontram o velho amigo do pai deles que se chama Will, o Will ia casar Elizabeth mas adiaram o casamento para irem ajudar o carrapito a salvar o filho…e então eles correram mares e mais mares…e que foi a que encontram uma ilha era onde estava o carraipito, e então o carrapito foi investigar onde estava a gruta de Davey, eles por fim encontram, passado um bocado ate que foram apanhados, o Davey disse:

-se tu queres ver o réu filho vivo, tens de lutar comigo, se não quiseres lutar comigo eu atiro o teu filho para os crocodilos…

E então o pai do carraipito disse:

-ok, eu luto contigo…

Então que começou a luta…o pai do carraipito fez a luta e ate que venceu o Davey,

Mas o Davey mentiu a eles e atirou o filho para os crocodilos e então o carrapito saltou para salvar o filho e então que consegui o eles quando saíram do buraco dos corcodilhos o carrapito deu um empurro no Davey e então ele caiu e por fim ele morreu para sempre…

Então o carrapito foi com os pais dele e também com os amigos do pais para a sua ilha…

E então passado uns três meses o Will e a Elizabeth casaram…

Então passado mas algum tempo o Will e o Carrapito vizeram uma casa em cima um do outra e assim carraipito vivem feliz para sempre com os pais deles e com os amigos dos pais.

…Fim…


End file.
